


Life of Merlin and Arthur

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Open Scenes, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Merlin and Arthur as told by short, dialogue-only scenes. We just get glimpses of what is going on as they meet and then grow old together. If you don't want a sad ending, make sure you read the epilogue in chapter 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Arthur: Do you have a band-aid?

Merlin: What? Erm... No...

Arthur: Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.

(Pause)

Merlin: Really?

Arthur: (uncomfortable laugh) Yeah. I... I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this.

Merlin: Clearly.

Arthur: Alright, I'm going to leave you alone now.

Merlin: Wait.

Arthur: Yeah?

Merlin: Erm... Surprisingly, that worked...

Arthur: Really?

Merlin: Well, maybe. Anyway, let me buy you a drink.

Arthur: I can allow that.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: So...

Arthur: So.

Merlin: First date. You nervous?

Arthur: I don't think you are supposed to ask your date that on the first date.

Merlin: Why?

Arthur: Well, for one, they are probably going to lie, and two it will just make them more nervous.

Merlin: Oh.

Arthur: Yeah.

Merlin: So are you nervous?

Arthur: No.

Merlin: Yeah you are.

Arthur: Yeah. I'm scared shitless.

Merlin: Of me?

Arthur: Yes.

Merlin: Why? I'm not scary.

Arthur: You are a bit intimidating.

Merlin: Yeah right!

Arthur: You are. I'm terrified of how much I like you.

Merlin: You like me?

Arthur: Why do you think we are on a date?

Merlin: Free food?

Arthur: Well, yes and that.

Merlin: I like you too.

Arthur: Good.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: Why is your bed against the wall?

Arthur: It gives the room more space this way.

Merlin: Yeah, but I feel trapped in.

Arthur: Good.

Merlin: Seriously, what if I need to get out to pee?

Arthur: You can't.

Merlin: You should move it to the center of the room.

Arthur: I'm not going to move my bed for you.

Merlin: Oh. Okay.

Arthur: Hmmm. The center of the room? That's not that bad of an idea.

Merlin: Really? I like that idea too.

Arthur: All right, let's move my bed.

Merlin: "Let's"? I'm not moving your bed for you!

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: I love you.

Arthur: What?

Merlin: Nothing.

Arthur: You love me?

Merlin: Yeah...

Arthur: Merlin, we have been dating for 3 weeks.

Merlin: I know... but I just... I feel like I love you, ya know? Like I always have.

(Pause)

I know it's crazy...

(Pause)

Arthur: It's not that crazy.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: What are you doing?

Merlin: Painting.

Arthur: Well stoooop!

Merlin: Why?

Arthur: Because I am perfectly bored when you are not paying attention to me.

Merlin: That's not my problem.

Arthur: Yes it is.

Merlin: Yeah... you're right.

Arthur: Hey, I want to tell you something.

Merlin: Yes?

Arthur: I love you too.

Merlin: Oh is that all?

Arthur: What?

Merlin: I was expecting you to say something I didn’t know.

Arthur: What do you mean?

Merlin: You've loved me for a long time.

Arthur: How do you know that?

Merlin: I just know. It's like knowing that the sun will rise in the morning. It's just a fact.

Arthur: That was surprisingly accurate.

Merlin: I know.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: Your friends are weird.

Arthur: They like you.

Merlin: They do?

Arthur: Yeah. Of course they do. Who wouldn't like you, Merlin?

Merlin: I feel bad that I called them weird.

Arthur: Why? They are.

Merlin: Yeah, they are a lot like you.

Arthur: I'm not weird!

Merlin: Who you trying to convince?

Arthur: You think I'm weird?

Merlin: The best kind!

Arthur: Well I guess it makes sense, I am dating you.

Merlin: See? Totally weird.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: I hate you.

Arthur: Okay, Merlin.

Merlin: I do.

Arthur: I bet you do.

Merlin: Shut up, Arthur, I do! What if I were to break up with you right now?

Arthur: That's not going to happen.

Merlin: It could.

Arthur: It won't. I don't believe in a world in which we are not together.

Merlin: Arthur that's... crazy.

Arthur: Not as crazy as a world without you.

Merlin: I still hate you.

Arthur: I'm sure you do.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: I'm hungry.

Arthur: So?

Merlin: Make me an omelet.

Arthur: It's 10 o'clock at night!

Merlin: So?

Arthur: So you should not be eating an omelet this late!

Merlin: Why? Does my mouth stop working at 10?

Arthur: I'm not making you food.

Merlin: Yeah you are.

Arthur: But I'm already in bed!

Merlin: Pleeeeease!

Arthur: Don't do that.

Merlin: Do what?

Arthur: Make that face.

Merlin: It's just my face.

Arthur: Yes. Well. Stop...

Merlin: Omelet!

Arthur: I hate you.

Merlin: I hate you about as much as someone could possibly hate someone whom they love entirely. Which is very little.

Arthur: That was perfectly romantic, Merlin.

Merlin: Well you're about to make me an omelet, so...

Arthur: I am?

Merlin: Yup.

Arthur: Fine.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: Shut up, Merlin.

Merlin: Aww. I love you too.

Arthur: No really, shut up.

Merlin: So commanding.

Arthur: Seriously, I'm tired, Merlin, and you're annoying me.

Merlin: I'm always annoying you, and that's why you love me.

Arthur: Merlin.

Merlin: What?

Arthur: I asked you to be quiet.

Merlin: No, you told me to "shut up."

Arthur: Same thing.

Merlin: No it's not. One means you want me to stop talking and the other means "I love you."

Arthur: Oh my god, Merlin!

Merlin: I love you.

Arthur: Shut up.

Merlin: I love you.

Arthur: I love you, too...

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: Dinner is ready.

Merlin: Will you marry me?

Arthur: What, were we not already going to do that after dinner?

Merlin: Arthur, I'm serious.

Arthur: So am I. Tell me the time and place I'll be there.

Merlin: I'm not planning the wedding!

Arthur: Well someone's got to.

Merlin: So is that a yes?

Arthur: Of course! Do you even have to ask?

Merlin: Well isn't that what you are supposed to do?

Arthur: You only ask a question you don't have an answer to.

Merlin: There are rhetorical questions.

Arthur: So you just rhetorically proposed to me?

Merlin: I guess.

Arthur: How romantic. Do you want some beans?

Merlin: We are are weird couple.

Arthur: I love us.

Merlin: Me too.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: We are going to be late.

Arthur: I know, but Lance and Gwen don't care.

Merlin: Yeah, well I don't want to be late.

Arthur: Hold on, I have to fix my hair.

Merlin: Really?

Arthur: Yes really. It looks awful right now.

Merlin: It looks the same as it always does.

Arthur: Thanks, Merlin...

Merlin: What? I'm just saying... it looks the same.

Arthur: Hm.

Merlin: It looks fine; let's go! You can put on your make up in the car.

Arthur: I don't wear make up!

Merlin: Arthur, we have been together for 7 years.

Arthur: That doesn't mean I wear make up!

Merlin: Can we please go!?

Arthur: I don't wear make up.

Merlin: Okay, fine.

Arthur: Say it.

Merlin: You don’t wear make up...

Arthur: Shut up.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: We are getting married today.

Arthur: I know.

Merlin: You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding.

Arthur: First of all, you are definitely not my bride. Second, I am going to see you as much as possible today. I want this day to last forever.

Merlin: That sounds terrible. Such a long day.

Arthur: You ruined the moment.

Merlin: Yeah, I did.

Arthur: I don't want to get married anymore.

Merlin: Me either, let's just stay in bed forever.

Arthur: Mmm. That sounds perfect.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: This really is the happiest place on earth!

Arthur: I thought you might like it.

Merlin: I love it!

Arthur: Want to go on Space Mountain?

Merlin: I want to go on everything!

Arthur: Alright, let’s go.

Merlin: Wait.

Arthur: What?

Merlin: I have to take a mental picture.

Arthur: Um...

Merlin: Shhh. Wait.

Arthur: Okay...

(Pause)

Merlin: Okay, let's go.

Arthur: You are so weird.

Merlin: I want to remember this day forever.

Arthur: Why? Because it's Disneyland?

Merlin: No, because it's our honeymoon, and because I am with you. I want every moment with you to last a lifetime.

Arthur: It will.

Merlin: I hope so.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: I love you forever, Merlin.

Merlin: A lifetime isn't long enough?

Arthur: Not even close.

Merlin: What's longer than forever?

Arthur: Um, I don’t think there is a word for that.

Merlin: Well that's how long I love you for. In this universe and the next, and in every other universe we exist in.

Arthur: There isn't one universe where you might not love me?

Merlin: Nope.

Arthur: Even if I were a serial killer?

Merlin: Especially if you were a serial killer!

Arthur: Gross.

Merlin: What? You're the serial killer. I'm just the guy in love with you.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: Don't go.

Arthur: You know I have to.

Merlin: But Germany is so far.

Arthur: I know, but you can call me at any time. It's only two weeks.

Merlin: That's a long time.

Arthur: 13 days, that's it. Then you will see me again.

Merlin: I don't want to wait that long. That's too long for us to be apart. We aren't meant to be apart, Arthur.

Arthur: 13 days.

Merlin: I miss you already.

Arthur: Me too, Merlin. Give me a hug.

Merlin: No that means that you are leaving.

Arthur: Fine, then I'll leave without a hug.

Merlin: Wait!

Arthur: That's what I thought.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: Sorry I'm late.

Arthur: You're not late. The movie starts in 5 minutes.

Merlin: Yeah that's pretty late.

Arthur: It hasn't started yet!

Merlin: But it's about to. So I'm cutting it close.

Arthur: Cutting it close and being late are two entirely different things.

Merlin: To you maybe. Now come on we are going to miss the movie.

Arthur: We have 3 minutes.

Merlin: Come on.

Arthur: No. I'm not moving till the movie starts.

Merlin: Just to prove a point?

Arthur: I'd do anything to prove a point.

Merlin: This man's running for Mayor, ladies and gentlemen.

Arthur: And this man is an anal-time-freak?

Merlin: That was the worst insult ever.

Arthur: It wasn’t meant to be nice.

Merlin: No, I mean it was poorly constructed.

Arthur: I know. I know. Oh look at the time. Now the movie starts in 30 seconds.

Merlin: I'm going in without you.

Arthur: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

Merlin: Arthur!

Arthur: Come on, Merlin! We are going to be late!

Merlin: I hate you.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: Have you ever thought about kids before?

Merlin: Sometimes they cross my mind when I see them, or if someone says the word "kid", I tend to have a default image of kids jump-roping in a park.

Arthur: Merlin.

Merlin: No I haven't.

Arthur: Me either. My father asked me today about it, but I realized we had never discussed it before.

Merlin: My life is full with you Arthur. Do you want children?

Arthur: I'm pretty content with what I have.

Merlin: And what's that?

Arthur: You.

Merlin: Me? I can't jump-rope, Arthur.

Arthur: You'd be rubbish at it.

Merlin: Then you wouldn't love me anymore.

Arthur: That's impossible.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: Let's dance.

Arthur: Hell no.

Merlin: Come on, this is your party!

Arthur: I'm not dancing just because I am mayor now.

Merlin: But you are mayor, so you can dance all you want!

Arthur: No. I'm not going to do it.

Merlin: Yeah, you will.

Arthur: What makes you say that?

Merlin: Unfortunately for you, you are madly in love with me, so all I have to do is say, "Arthur, I really want to dance!"

Arthur: It’s not going to work.

Merlin: But I really do want to dance...

Arthur: Then go.

Merlin: With you.

Arthur: Damnit, Merlin.

Merlin: Please.

Arthur: One dance?

Merlin: One dance.

Arthur: Okay.

Merlin: Fast and slow.

Arthur: That's two.

Merlin: One of each...

Arthur: Merlin...

Merlin: I love you!

Arthur: Fuck. Fine, one of each. (Pause) I love you too, you little twat.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: Thats the last payment. Stamped and sent! We own a home.

Merlin: It's perfect.

Arthur: We've lived here for 20 years, but now I feel like I am home.

Merlin: I've always felt like I was home.

Arthur: I guess.

Merlin: Even in our old flat.

Arthur: Oh god, that place was terrible.

Merlin: It wasn’t so bad.

Arthur: It was pretty bad.

Merlin: Well I don't usually notice the bad when I'm with you.

Arthur: What?

Merlin: You're like a negativity-blocker. If there was such a thing.

Arthur: Do you just make this stuff up?

Merlin: Sometimes.

Arthur: You are perfectly adorable.

Merlin: Sometimes.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: That's your work up there. How do you feel?

Merlin: The same.

Arthur: You aren't proud that your painting made it to the front lobby?

Merlin: I'm proud, but I don't know. It doesn't feel reassuring.

Arthur: Why?

Merlin: Well, I paint for myself mostly. There has only been one person who made me feel proud of my work.

Arthur: Who's that?

Merlin: Shut up.

Arthur: What?

Merlin: You know.

Arthur: Me?

Merlin: Yeah. You are the only other person I paint for. If you like my work that's the only affirmation I need.

Arthur: Really?

Merlin: Is this really hard to believe?

Arthur: I guess not. I just didn't expect you to say it.

Merlin: Well it’s true.

Arthur: At any rate, I'm proud your work is up there.

Merlin: Thanks, Arthur.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: Do park benches have names?

Arthur: Merlin, what are you talking about?

Merlin: They have to have names, right?

Arthur: No they don’t.

Merlin: Ducks have names.

Arthur: No they don’t, Merlin.

Merlin: Well, Jeffery does, and so does Martha.

Arthur: Merlin!

Merlin: Yes?

(Pause)

Arthur: I adore every tedious moment with you.

Merlin: I know.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: 40th anniversary already? Time went too quickly.

Merlin: You know what they say, "time flies when you are having fun".

Arthur: Did you really just say that?

Merlin: No.

Arthur: Oh, I must be hearing things.

Merlin: You are getting old.

Arthur: You're getting old with me.

Merlin: But I'm prettier.

Arthur: Yeah you are.

Merlin: But you're the handsomest!

Arthur: Is that a word?

Merlin: Now it is.

Arthur: Great.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: What time do they serve lunch?

Merlin: 11:30 to 1:00.

Arthur: That's early.

Merlin: It's not that early.

Arthur: I don't like it.

Merlin: It will take some adjusting, Arthur, but it will be fine.

Arthur: Do the nurses have to come every two hours?

Merlin: Yes.

Arthur: That's so intrusive.

Merlin: Let's pretend they are telemarketers or the mailman.

Arthur: The mailman is going to help me shower?

Merlin: You know what I mean, Arthur.

Arthur: I want to go home.

Merlin: We are home, Arthur.

Arthur: You know what I mean.

Merlin: Yeah, I do...

Arthur: I don't have anything I had back at home...

Merlin: You have me.

(Pause)

Arthur: Yeah, I have you.

Merlin: And our TV.

Arthur: And I have you.

Merlin: And our bed.

Arthur: And...

Merlin: You?

Arthur: You.

(Pause)

Merlin: So is this place going to be bearable?

Arthur: Yeah, it will have to do.

Merlin: Good.

Arthur: No, it's perfect.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Arthur: The monitor is too loud.

Merlin: It needs to be on, Arthur.

Arthur: Turn it off.

Merlin: I can’t, they will think something happened to you.

Arthur: Who cares what they think?

Merlin: Arthur, please, let’s get some rest.

Arthur: Merlin?

Merlin: Yeah?

Arthur: I don’t want to go to sleep.

Merlin: It’s okay. I’ll be right here when you wake up.

Arthur: But what if I don’t?

Merlin: Don’t say that.

Arthur: I’m scared.

Merlin: Don’t be. We will be together forever, remember? No matter what. Don’t worry about the next life. We will find each other.

Arthur: You’ll be here when I wake up?

Merlin: Always...

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Merlin: Arthur?


	2. Epilogue

_Arthur: Do you have a band-aid?_

_Merlin: No… I…_

_Arthur: I’ll wait._

_Merlin: Arthur!?_

_Arthur: There it is._

_Merlin: How did you find me?_

_Arthur: We aren’t meant to be apart, Merlin. Remember? In this universe and in every other universe we exist in._

_Merlin: Of course I remember, but..._

_Arthur: But nothing. I'm here._

_Merlin: I know. I'm just processing._

_Arthur: Process away._

_(Pause)_

_Merlin: I can't believe it's you, but what other explanation is there? Of course it's you. What is life without you? I love you forever, Arthur._

_ Arthur: I will never not love you, Merlin. _

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as open scenes, with no characters but Merlin and Arthur. The epilogue added into chapter 2 is a bit odd as well, and is open for interpretation. We hope you like this piece, though it is a very different style than our normal prose! Comments, as always, are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
